


who says i want to

by brucewaynery



Series: drabbles [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied D/s, M/M, Teasing, suggestive sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brucewaynery/pseuds/brucewaynery
Summary: anon asked: "okay so my crush said "you can't escape me, [name]" and i was SO CLOSE to replying "who says i want to?" because i am home of sexual and like. prompt"Bruce and Clark spar. 'Spar' being used very vaguely.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599118
Comments: 5
Kudos: 149





	who says i want to

Usually, if they spar, Clark keeps some kryptonite on him, usually his ring, around his finger, or in his pocket, or on a chain around his neck. Today, Bruce saw it glinting on his sternum, took it in his hand, slipped it over Clark’s curly hair and tossed it far into the corner where all the broken escrima sticks and shurikens and wing-dings and stolen batarangs had piled up over the day.

Clark tracks the graceful arc of it, then snaps his gaze back to Bruce, who grins, cocksure and self-assured. Clark shrugs. Bruce doesn’t usually like to set himself up to lose, but maybe he wants a change of pace. 

They circle each other, Bruce dropped into a proper fighting stance, knees bent, fists raised. Clark copies him. 

Bruce considers him. He knows that Clark isn’t going to throw the first punch, and he knows that Clark doesn’t have any of the formal training he does. And he knows that Clark won’t hurt him, even with all his powers, even though he could cut him in half with his lazers, or freeze him with his breath.

So Bruce spins so his back is turned to Clark for the briefest of moments, and when he’s done a full 180, he does a backflip, wraps his legs around Clark’s neck and uses his momentum to land him on his back, so Bruce is, for all intents and purposes, sitting on his face.

Bruce plants a hand on Clark’s chest and uses it to swing himself around so he’s sitting on his chest, far more comfortable than his face, if he’s to be candid.

In this position, Clark could fly up, easily rid himself of Bruce, and drop him onto whichever weapon he chose, or maybe Gotham harbour, if he felt like it, or if he really wanted to go above and beyond; the sun.

Instead, Bruce grins again and leans all his considerable weight onto Clark, full well knowing that it means absolutely nothing to him. 

“You can’t escape me, Kal,” Bruce says, lying straight through his teeth, and they both know it.

“Who says I want to?” Clark says back, letting himself be pinned down and held, submitting entirely to Bruce and his whims.

Bruce’s eyes darken and he leans in, “Stop trying to distract me, Kal-El.”

“Bruce,” Clark whispers, looking up at him with adoration and he’s so close to pleading, he can hear it in his voice.

Bruce doesn’t even realise his guard breaking down, as easy as anything. Clark, before he can react, lifts himself and Bruce up the mats and out of the training room to their bedroom.

Clark grins up at him, surrounded by black silk sheets, proud of himself. Bruce rolls his eyes fondly and leans down, stopping just a little above his soft red lips.

“Happy with yourself?” Bruce asks, amused and not in the slightest annoyed.

Clark shrugs the best he can in the position he could, “Just speeding up the process.”

Bruce hums and finally moves those last few millimetres and kisses Clark, deceptively sweet and chaste for what he plans to do to him later.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> send me prompts at talesofsuspenses!


End file.
